


A Friend in Need

by possums



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit Kink, Water Release: Starch Syrup Used a Fetish Material, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possums/pseuds/possums
Summary: Kotetsu and Izumo have gotten a lot more close lately.
Relationships: Hagane Kotetsu/Kamizuki Izumo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Friend in Need

Izumo uses his pinky to wipe the spit from Kotetsu’s chin. The pair had been kissing a lot more recently, whenever they were alone there was some kind of tension between them, something unsaid, but understood. But here, with Izumo laying on his freshly made bed, and Kotetsu kneeling over him, there was almost no day that went by without kissing. They had just become  _ those _ kinds of friends. Well, friend wasn’t really the proper word. Kotetsu had been coming over often lately, and they had been sharing a bed together for a while, but relationships like this were complex. It was hard to put words to it. 

Kotetsu started it, they had been out on a mission, walking back through Konoha’s dense woods, alone, when he had started thinking, Izumo’s new move was, a little unfair. Syrup jutsu— inspired by his snacking habits, he wasn’t trying to be weird, but every time he saw it he couldn’t help but to imagine his friend bending him over and spitting in his mouth. He wondered if Izumo's spit was sweet, he had become obsessed with it. And that morning he had pinned his best friend to a tree and kissed him hard. Izumo’s mouth didn’t taste like syrup but that was fine. 

It had started something and now they spent mornings like this after they had woken up from sleeping together. One of them on top, the other laying below, kissing. Often now it was kissing with tongue, Kotetsu frequently initiated this. And now, laying in bed, Izumo’s pinky wet with his spit, Kotetsu can't help but to lean down and take his partner's finger in his mouth. “You’re insatiable” Izumo comments, chuckling a bit, scooting back on the bed, “Come on we ought to get ready” he would insist, but Kotetsu pouts, leaning down to kiss him again, more firmly, he wondered if he should initiate it, what would Izumo think if his mouth was suddenly full of spit- Kotetsu couldn’t help but assume it wouldn’t be taken well. Izumo was a bit of a brat about that kind of thing, much to much of a clean freak for a shinobi really. 

Izumo pushes him back after a few moments, and rolls himself on top of his partner. “I'm going to have to make my bed again after this,” he laments playfully, straddling Kotetsu, feeling the thin cotton material of their sleeping clothes pressing together. Kotetsu was hard, which surprises Izumo, “Pervert” he accuses. He couldn’t help but feel himself start to stiffen as well. 

“What’s gotten into you, all of the sudden we’re always kissing and touching what started this.” Izumo asks, but he isn’t really upset about it, they had always been together, they had never had girlfriends, this felt natural. 

“The syrup jutsu” Kotetsu admits, narrowing his eyes and glancing away. Izumo pauses, unsure how to process what he’s hearing. 

“What?” Izumo asks, hoping his surprise didn’t completely ruin this game they had. “I thought you were going to say something about years of yearning and wondering if our relationship was too close” Izumo suddenly worried he had become a romantic when Kotetsu wasn’t. 

“Ah well.” Kotetsu puts a hand up, rubbing behind his head. “That's complicated.” He couldn’t say he never had thought of it, because he had, “It’s just that the water release with the syrup— it's what made me realize all those thoughts were serious.” He pauses his words, they had gotten to close to let this fetish thing ruin them. “I want you to spit on me” he finally says. 

Izumo looks surprised for a moment, but then just nods, face flushed a bit. He was a neat man by nature, he had never had a messy room and he was a meticulous bather— if Kotetsu had suggested this whole thing in reverse, then maybe he would have shied away, but “we’ll if you really want to try it” he sucks on his tongue for a moment to fill his mouth with spit before he leans over his partner, opening his mouth he just lets his saliva drip out. 

Spitting felt too rude to Izumo, but the way the spit cooled down as it dripped onto Kotetsu’s face had him tense up just a bit. It felt dirty, slightly humiliating, and absolutely everything he ever wanted it to be. Kotetsu felt like he was going to burst— he reaches his hands down, pushing the boxers he had fallen asleep in down, cock hard, tip damp with precum. 

“You're dripping too” Izumo remarks, leaning back and watching as the drool left behind slides down Kotetsu’s face, and onto the pillow beneath him. He was going to have to wash his bedding now, so why bother holding back. He spits again, this time with a bit more force spattering Kotetsu face and making him grunt a bit, he had moved a hand down, to start stroking his cock thoroughly enjoying this treatment. 

Kotetsu had never really imagined this would happen; it had always been a private fantasy, and now it was happening. He closes his eyes and bites his lip. “I want you to drool—“

“Onto your cock?” Izumo cute him off and Kotetsu is surprised, he was going to say mouth, and Kotetsu can't help but to tease a bit. “Aren’t you just jumping to conclusions, Izumo .” He asks, he might as well take it while it was being offered and he pulls himself up a bit more, leaning against the headboard “But, please”he says, angling his hips up putting Izumo’s mouth closer to his cock, gasping as he felt warmer spit this time cooling as his partner drools over the tip of his length. He stops rubbing for a moment and just watches, unable to suppress himself from moaning. “Fuck” he whines. 

Izumo glances up at him, leaning back, the line of spit connecting his lips and Kotetsu’s cock pulling then and then breaking, Izumo is flushed darkly, he had never really been this intimately close to anyone before, many people had made assumptions about him and Kotetsu in there time as ninjas but it had never been real, it had always been a speculation, and it had always been something the pair had only thought off. But now Izumo was staring down at Kotetsu as his partner used his spit as lube. It was really too much and Izumo feels himself getting hard too, he had been a bit hesitant about it all up until then, but suddenly it clicks, he understands the appeal, and he wants to be able to provide.

Izumo used his hand to move Kotetsu’s, leaning down and taking the tip of his partner's length into his mouth. This was his first time and for a moment hes unsure what to do, dick in mouth, looking up at Kotetsu for approval, Kotetsu’s eyes were closed though, and all he manages is to bring his slightly damp hand to Izumo’s head, pressing him down gently, easing his partner onto his cock. Izumo furrows his brows a bit as he gets used to the feel of dick in his mouth, closing his eyes as he works himself on and off of it, slowly bobbing his head back and forth, tongue trailing up the underside of Kotetsu’s dick— just for a few moments before pulling off, leaning forward and trailing his tongue up Kotetsu's body instead, taking advantage of the fact that his partner was shirtless, leaving a trail of slightly sticky skin as he crawled his way back up to get into a prime kissing position. 

Izumo grinds his covered cock against Kotetsu’s as he leans in for a proper kiss, moaning as he feels how warm and hard his dick is as he forces his tongue into Kotetsu’s mouth. Their kiss is rough, their tongues battle for dominance and Izumo feels his chin get wet with spit, he hesitates for a moment before letting himself suck on Kotetsu’s tongue. He wasn’t sure if he was as interested in the feel of the warm fluid, but he doesn't have to handle it for that much longer, he pulls back and looks down at his partner “open your mouth” he insists, trying to talk as normally as possible without drooling all over himself. 

He watches as Kotetsu complies, leaning over just a bit more before spilling their mixed spit into his partners mouth, moaning softly himself as he watches Kotetsu swallow. “Fuck” he mumbles softly. “You ah” he cuts himself off, adjusting his hips so he can grind against Kotetsu a bit more effectively. “You mentioned the syrup jutsu?” He asks, swallowing a bit hard, he was intrigued by this fetish Kotetsu had introduced him too. 

Kotetsu nodded in response. “Yeah” he would say, softly. Voice a bit hoarse from trying to hold back from moaning too hard. “You always share about how you came up with that Jutsu because of me, and it feels unfair I don't get to taste it” it seemed filthy to Izumo, but he thinks about it for a moment, before nodding. “If you spill all over my bed I'm kicking you out” Izumo insists, putting his hands together to sign properly, he doesn’t bother announcing it, just leans in and kisses Kotetsu hard before spitting the simple syrup into his partners mouth. He feels Kotetsu’s cheeks bulge out a bit, and then hears him swallowing frantically. He pulls back and sits up, watching now and grinding slower over his partner. Looking at a sticky strand of syrup that hung between their mouths and then broke off, heavier than the thin line of spit that had formed between his mouth and Kotetsu’s cock earlier. 

Izumo worries for a moment about Kotetsu choking, and he watches intently, moaning softly from the stimulation. His own cock was fully hard now of course, pajama pants slightly damp with precum from there grinding. 

The spit seemed to be enough for Kotetsu, the fulfillment of his fetish causing him to tense up, spurting onto his stomach and also turning his head to the side letting the rest of the syrup drool out of his mouth onto the bed. “Less syrup next time” he laughs playfully, breathing hard in his afterglow and Izumo narrows his eyes at his bedspread before laughing a bit himself, he peels down his pajamas, Kotetsu’s cum having soaked into them a bit— his cock was still hard, but he was satisfied so he ignores it, leaning down once more— to kiss his partner on the mouth more softly.

“Next time I'm going to have you rub me while I do it” Izumo insists, he hadn’t gotten to cum himself but that had been enough experimentation for the day. “Go on take a bath, and while you're at it, take my sheets to the laundry.” He orders, standing up with a small grin though. 

They were getting used to being partners in more ways than just team-designation, and they were enjoying it. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published porn story, its short and too the point but I've been thinking of this since i saw the starch syrup jutsu being used. This was edited by myself and there for there’s probably some issues with the grammar in it, but i hope it is enjoyable none the less. 
> 
> Please Enjoy!


End file.
